Lab Rats: Leo gets stuck in a Paralel Universe
by Adamgerd
Summary: What if the wormhole failed and Leo Dooley was stuck in a Parallel Universe. This story will show life for leo Dooley adjusting to being stuck in a parallel universe. Leo Dooley is stuck forever in a parallel universe or is he stuck? What will happen? Will he return back? Find out in this story. Have fun reading! Rated: T to stay on safe side for violence. Warning: Death may occur.
1. Chapter 1: Leo gets stuck!

Starts at the end of the episode parallel universe, before the wormhole appears

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney XD except for OC Characters. I own nothing except my own abilities and characters

 **Leo's POV**

Yes, I am going home. "Bye Donald. Remember me and believe in yourself. Bye bye evil government agents. Davenport, When will it work". Donald Davenport replies "It's taking a while for it to charge". "Wait what was that. Was that a explosion in the power level". Davenport replies "yes it was. I am sorry leo geo leap now, we need to escape. I am sending the coordinates". "Ok hold on we're geo leaping to the safehouse in 3.2.1" Yes, we geo leaped.

 **Donald's POV**

The last thing I heard was leo saying "Ok hold on we're geo leaping to the safehouse in 3.2.1" and me holding him. We arrived in my high-tech emergency base situated in the pacific ocean. i tell Leo that we will first upgrade his bionics and then we will both rest. I wake up and remember we're in my base. Oh well I am going to start working, it's only 6:00 AM, I will let Leo Sleep.

 **Special Agent Graham's POV**

The bionic freak escaped Repeat. The Freak escaped. The president is calling me. "Yes. Sir. The bionic freaks escaped. I know sir, we will find them".

 **Edward's POV**

I woke up. "Donald! Someone's back. Let's play a game. Have fun living. I swear revenge against you, Donald. I am back. Muhahaha

 **Leo's POV**

Where am I? Oh it's already 9:00 AM. "Oh hi Donald. So what are we doing together." Donald replies "Well first I am unlocking a new ability. It's a surprise and then we'll train". I reply "Ok Donald". I wonder what the secret ability is.

 **Donald's POV**

Wait till he finds out what the ability is. He will be so surprised.

So what do you think the new ability is? Who do you think Edward is? Why is he angry at donald? Find out in the next chapter of Lab Rats: Leo gets stuck in Pararell Universe


	2. Chapter 2: Tasha Returns

Leo Dooley, Say the Disclaimer

Leo Dooley: "Ok All characters belong to Disney XD except for OC Characters. I own nothing except anything which you don't recognise from Lab Rats."

 **Donalds' POV:**

I need to tell Leo his new ability. "Leo Dooley. Drop your laser gun prototype and come here this instance". Leo replies "Yes, Ok Big D." and arrives. He says "So what did you want to tell me.". I reply excitedly "Your New Bionic Ability is... Weapon Matrix". Leo looks excited, and says "Weapon Matrix, what's that?". I reply knowingly using a hologram "It's where your hands can morph into any type of gun ranging from rpgs to machine guns".

 **Leo's POV:**

Donald tells me about this cool new ability called "Weapon Matrix". He explained that "It's where your hands can morph into any type of gun ranging from rpgs to machine guns". I replied "That is epic. Thanks Dad". Wait did I say Dad out loud. It's just being together alone so long. Ah I have to apologize. I apologize "Sorry Dad, it must've slipped out". Dad, no donald Replies "It's ok, It's because the old Leo was my son and so with you being here, some of his memories will start to merge with yours, so I expected it." Now I understand, why I am calling him dad and everything else strange. Suddenly the radio starts crackling "Mr. President... What do you recommend our plan to find the robot bionic freak is". This is strange, we don't have a radio and it sounds near I have to tell donald

 **Special Agent Graham's POV:**

I hate that bionic freak. The hendersons were tricked. They know too much and so they're behind the bars as they know too much and this fact is private. Sadly, we didn't yet capture Terry Cherry Perry. And how did Tasha Dooley-Davenport escape. Who took her, Donald?!

 **Donald's POV:**

Leo tells me that he can hear radio frequencies. I reply "Leo, this might be a sideeffect of my upgrade on your enhanced senses ability." Leo seems to understand. "So leo what did you hear". Leo replies "They said something about a plan, Wait I am getting a new message. It's something about the 'Alpha' Plan failing, and so they're going to use 'Beta' Plan to track us down.

 **Edward's POV:**

Yes, I rose. You see, Donald abandoned me, years ago for my snarky and jealous attitude and he will pay. He thinks Leo is the best. Well Donald. Remember Tasha Dooley-Davenport. Say hi to A-1, Tasha Dooley-Davenport. You see the Omega App made her mine. A-1, Eliminate Donald Davenport And Capture that inferior Leo Dooley . A-1 replies "Yes, Sir. Mission: Eliminate Donald Davenport And Capture Leo Dooley. Mission: Eliminate Donald Davenport And Capture Leo Dooley. " Donald Davenport will pay for his years of abandoning me. He will pay. Mu-ha-ha.

What do you think Plan Beta is? Who do you now think Edward is? Were you surprised by Tasha's sudden dramatic appearance? Find out in the next chapter of Lab Rats: Leo gets stuck in Parallel Universe


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Alert

Hello Readers. Last time I forgot to thank my first ever reviewer TheUnknownBlock for reviewing this story. So a big shout out to TheUnknownBlock.I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you like it, please review, follow and share this short story. Your support is my motivation to write more, so if you enjoy this story and want me to write more, please do review, follow and share this story.

Special Agent Graham, Do the Disclaimer

Special Agent Graham: Fine, Adamgerd only owns any character/ability you don't notice. All other characters and abilities belong to Disney XD.

Special Agent Graham's POV:

The president disagreed with Plan Beta, saying that it is against privacy, fundamental human right. So I am initiating it. I am doing treason against the government, but it's for humans. I say to all personnels "Alpha Personnel Leave. Beta And Omega Stay." All alphas left. I announce "We're fighting for a future where that bionic freak is oppressed and so we as a humanity have a secure future. Initiate Beta plan. Repeat. Initiate Plan Beta. Activate all drones, monitor all conversations. We now know they're somewhere along the west coast of the US. Report anything suspicious about the bionic freak and his creator, Donald Davenport." I am helping humanity, sure it's an invasion of privacy, but it's for us, the humans.

Tasha Davenport-Dooley's POV:

I will make them pay for hurting my creator, Edward. First I will stage a trap involving some, involving something, I don't know, maybe an oil spill somewhere in the desert. I will then capture Leo, the only bionic human on earth.

Donald's POV:

Leo, Urgent Mission Alert. Leo replies "Mission, wait what mission, now. But we're fugitives now" I say "Leo, I created you bionic not to make you supported and accepted, but for you to risk yourself for human. So what do you say. Are you in or out?". Leo nods and says "Sorry. Just a rant. I will protect them. So what's the mission" I am proud of my son's decision and tell him the mission "An oil pipe burst near Phoenix according to an anonymous local authorities can't handle it, as there's too much oil for any grip However it's close to one of my terra subter, Latin for 'Land Tunel'. It goes at the speed of sound and will exit near the site, which is about 50 mi from Phoenix in the desert. If we don't fix the oil pipe soon, the entire oil supply of the midwest will disappear." Leo interrupts "But Big D, if there's too much oil, how can we handle it." I replied "Well Leo, I designed special shoes "The Grippy Shoes" which can grip onto anything." Leo again replies "Wait, seriously the Grippy Shoes and second of all, why didn't you name it the Davenportian Grippers, for example. You love to name them after yourself". I look confused and reply "I do". For a second he's confounded too and then clears up and says "Oh yeah. I forgot that was you in the other dimension" I reply saying "That would explain it. Now, back on topic. I originally invented them for people to safely run across ice in an emergency. So put them on. Also put on your new Mission Suit V2.0 and I will put on my exoskeleton on V3.0." Leo replies "What's That?" I reply"Just in case I am going with you, this exoskeleton gives me super balance and strength, 10x the strength of you. I increased their protection from fire and bullets. They're now officially fireproof and bulletproof. So let's hop onto my terra subter to Phoenix."

Leo's POV:

He says "...They're now officially fireproof and bulletproof. So let's hop onto my terra subter to Phoenix.". I reply "Cool, but ask. Shouldn't we get there at the start of tomorrow, when we're rested." He nods and agrees. So we will see Phoenix tomorrow and I can't wait to see the exoskeleton.

Do you think she'll fail as she doesn't expect Leo or will happen? What will Leo and Donald do about Plan Beta? Will the President find out of him disregarding a direct order? How will the confrontation turn out? **Find out in the next issue of Lab Rats: Leo gets stuck in a Parallel Universe!**


	4. Chapter 4: AN

Due to exams, there will be a 2 week hiatus


End file.
